1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowboard binding, and more particularly to a snowboard binding having an adjustable toe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,542 to Williams et al. discloses a typical snowboard binding adjustable relative to the snowboards. But, the binding base includes a solid structure that may not be adjusted to different lengths for attaching the boots of various sizes, such that the snowboard bindings may be used for attaching a boot of a predetermined size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional snowboard bindings.